


Until the End

by idiotwithacatpen



Series: Fair Game Week Soulmate Aus [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clover gets resurrected, I cut the prompt into little pieces with a butter knife, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Staff of creation theory, a trigger warning for ch 12 is in order, actually why did I write this, fairgameweek2020, he's fine it's fine everything's fine, oh by the way this is day 5 you just can't tell, this is late i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotwithacatpen/pseuds/idiotwithacatpen
Summary: Soulmates can feel each other's emotions almost like their own, allowing them to try to comfort each other. Qrow and Clover don't realize who their soulmates are until their fateful battle. Without Clover, Qrow resigns himself to a life without that source of comfort.That's when Yang punches the door down with the Staff of Creation in tow.
Relationships: Clover Ebi & Winter Schnee, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week Soulmate Aus [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666321
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Until the End

Panic. Confusion. Sadness. Qrow feels it all in the back of his mind as he waits for Clover’s decision, knowing that the emotions aren’t his. They belong to his soulmate, whoever that might be. 

Although his situation requires most of his attention, Qrow is always willing to spare some time to comfort his soulmate. Gods know that it’s bad enough to be stuck with him, so he might as well help them with this, at least. Qrow shuts his eyes and focuses on the recent joy in his life- Ruby, Yang, and… Clover. He remembers how he felt having Clover around to reassure him that his Semblance wasn’t going to do any harm. With enough time, the emotions that the memories stir might be passed to his soulmate.

It doesn’t work. Although Qrow feels the acknowledgement of the comfort he tries to pass along, their negative emotion doesn’t dim. He tries to focus harder, but when Robyn leaps up and attacks Clover, there’s nothing he can do to use the memories of Clover to help.

His soulmate tries sending warm emotion back to him, but it’s overshadowed by alarm that only amplifies Qrow’s own. Seconds later, neither of them try to comfort each other, too wrapped up in their own problems.

Throughout the fight, Qrow feels his soulmate’s rising terror and regret and prays that they’ll be safe, wherever they are. He spins and slashes, hoping that the next strike will break Clover’s Aura, all the while wishing that his soulmate is okay. The more he attacks, the worse his soulmate’s emotions are.

Qrow doesn’t think about how he wants to get Clover out of the way as he and Tyrian charge together, only that he’ll finally be able to kill Tyrian when they’re done. He doesn’t think about what a broken Aura might mean for Clover as he punches him in the stomach, Harbinger far away in the snow.

“Why couldn’t you just do the right thing instead of the thing you were told?” Qrow snarls as he staggers to his feet. He spits every word with a passion, one that’s existed for decades. He’s never respected the mindlessness of the Atlesian military, but he thought that Clover might be above that. That he would disobey his clearly stupid orders, just this once.

He should have known better than to have faith in Clover, but he can’t help but feel disappointed. The man standing before him had actually given him hope that he’d met the one decent Atlesian, and it was all for nothing.

Clover slowly gets to his feet, panting hard. He even seems to be shivering as the fear in the back of Qrow’s mind spikes. “Sometimes the right decision is the hardest to make.”

_It was harder to try to arrest me than to disobey orders_ , Qrow thinks immediately, stopping briefly to wonder what that implies. So maybe he should have a little more faith in Clover- maybe he’s just misguided. He quashes the hope as fast as he can. He’s believed that of too many of his friends before.

“I trust James with my life!”

_Once upon a time, I did too._

“I wanted to trust you.”

He has a feeling when Clover says those last words as his soulmate’s emotions spin into betrayal and disappointment, just like what they must be feeling from him. Qrow considers the idea that maybe those are Clover’s emotions in his mind and steps forward, ready to tell him that he should have trusted him.

Tyrian shoves Harbinger through Clover’s chest.

Horror explodes inside of Qrow, so blinding and consuming that he doesn’t know if it’s his or his soulmate’s. It might be both. That’s the final confirmation he needs as Clover takes a few stumbling steps and falls into the snow, not even able to keep himself upright. Someone is screaming, and it might be him.

Qrow falls to his knees beside Clover and tries to cover the wound, but he knows there’s no point. He’s never seen someone lose this much blood and live. Still, he leans down over his former friend.

“Someone had to take the fall.”

_It shouldn’t have been you. Maybe me. Never you._ “James will take the fall. I’ll make sure of it.”

He feels the acceptance and apology as Clover jerks his head in what might be a nod. His friend laughs as much as he can. “Good luck.”

And then he’s gone. Right as Qrow realizes what they are, what they were supposed to be. Soulmates. People who were supposed to help each other be the best they could be- and look at what happened instead. It’s too late now for anything.

He can’t move, can barely breathe as the emotions leave him and the final bit of light fades from Clover’s eyes.

\-----

Clover collapses into the snow, a hand reaching up to cover his chest. Somewhere far away, Qrow is threatening to kill Tyrian. 

_I wonder if he’ll go after him,_ Clover thinks. He tries to suppress the second thought. _I wonder if he’ll leave me alone._ Murmuring an apology to his soulmate, whoever that might be (although Clover has an idea from the dawning comprehension in Qrow’s eyes) Clover waits to see. 

Qrow falls to his knees beside him and drops his hands to his sides, unable to staunch the flow of blood. They exchange a few words, but even then, neither of them can really speak.

“Good luck,” he says, and means it. He realizes it too late, right along with Qrow. He recognizes those emotions that he feels in the back of his mind on Qrow’s face and knows, far too late for it to matter.

Darkness yanks at him too fast for him to breathe. Clover sends one fleeting thought of apology to Qrow. _I’m sorry. I’m so sorry._

He lets go.

-

Qrow sits alone in the darkness, bent slightly over the tiny object he holds in his palm. He barely knows where he is besides Atlas. On any other day, he might have paid attention to where they brought him. But not now, not as the blood dries on his fingers and Clover’s pin.

_I need a drink._

_No, you don’t._ He remembers the haze that the alcohol provides, numbing his senses. Numbing everything. It’s tempting for a second before he remembers his kids, the ones that are surely in just as much peril as him. He has to go help them.

Soon. For now, he’s just… tired.

A weight settles on him, and for a second, Qrow’s sure someone else is there to put a hand on his shoulder. When he looks, there’s no one else. 

Something else wraps around him, soft and light, almost as if they’re- _feathers?_ Qrow doesn’t look this time. There’s no one else here. He’s alone.

Yet, warmth still spreads through him from the pressure, and for a moment, he imagines that Clover’s right there. Watching over him. Emotions bubble to life in his mind, and he struggles against the imposter before he gives in. It feels like Clover anyway, or at least the sadness and regret mirrored in his own mind do.

Comfort and calm pass through him, but it’s not enough to fill the void that’s left him so empty. Qrow barely blinks as he keeps his eyes on the clover pin in his hand. How long does he stay there? Minutes? Hours? Days? He can’t even find the energy to care.

Finally, the wall bursts open, shocking Qrow out of his apathy. 

Yang’s arms drop to her sides, the explosives that she carries with her surely the cause of the collapse. She takes in Qrow’s expression before she relaxes and strides over to him, holding out a hand for him to take.

“Clover.” The name slips out of him before he can think.

She nods as if she already knows and gestures to someone beyond the broken wall as she helps him up. Yang pulls out Harbinger from where it’s strapped on back, but doesn’t extend it to him. Instead, she moves the handle in a silent offer.

Qrow doesn’t know what he’ll do if the blade is still stained, so he just shakes his head. Yang puts the sword back and starts walking towards the wall. The weight doesn’t leave his shoulders, and neither does the slight warmth.

In a burst of rose petals, Ruby appears in the room. “We don’t have much time,” she blurts. “They’re coming.”

They help him stumble towards the airship on unsteady feet, the comfort never disappearing. When he gets into the airship, he finds Penny standing there with an elegant golden staff in her hands- Creation.

Ruby speaks. “Do it.”

Penny closes her eyes and points the staff to the empty space next to Qrow while the airship doors shut. After a few seconds, a thin beam of light erupts from its crystal and seems to stop in midair.

The feeling of feathers on his back suddenly disappears as light fills the area. Qrow squeezes his eyes shut first, then Yang, then Ruby. 

When the light fades, the weight on his shoulder is still there, but it feels warmer, more alive. Hardly daring to breathe, Qrow looks up as joy returns to the back of his mind where Clover’s emotions should be.

Teal eyes meet his, and Qrow almost falls to his knees from the sheer relief. Almost. Clover catches him as he staggers and gently pulls him back to his feet. Clover looks faintly, confused, but he doesn’t ask.

“Clover?” Qrow asks tentatively, as if the emotions in his mind and the man standing before him could be anything else.

A thousand different emotions flicker over Clover’s face, and Qrow feels them in the back of his mind. He can barely even describe it. Surprise, delight, and something… else.

Qrow moves first, wrapping his arms around him so quickly that Clover actually stumbles back before he catches himself, returning the hug with all of the strength that Qrow remembers.

Clover grins at him once Qrow looks up, the joy on his face mirrored on Qrow’s and in their minds. “Hey.”

Looking back on it, Qrow won’t be sure what made him do it. It could be the sheer happiness of getting his soulmate back, or it could just be something he’d always intended to do. All he knows is that in that moment, he can’t help but lean forward and kiss Clover.

Shocked, Clover releases him, but he doesn’t pull away. After a short pause in which Qrow wonders if this was a mistake, Clover’s arms wrap around him again as he kisses him back.

Qrow has had a lot of kisses before, but none of them were as tender and gentle as this one. Not to mention that something about kissing Clover just feels right, just like it was described in the fairy tales. Before everything, before even his Semblance, Qrow hadn’t understood the excitement that came with romantic soulmates, but now it’s clear that they were right to feel that way.

The sound of Yang clapping makes them finally break apart, especially when Ruby and Penny join her. Qrow glances at Clover, feeling the slightest embarrassed flush creep up his neck.

The pilot spins her chair around, and Qrow dies inside even more than he already has. He groans as loud as he can and flops dramatically backwards as Winter Schnee crosses her arms and gives him a death glare.

“You know, Clover, I thought you’d have higher standards,” she says in her impossibly high-and-mighty voice, raising one eyebrow. Winter turns to Qrow. “And if you hurt him, I won’t hesitate to run you through.” She jerks a hand towards her sword, Hippeastrum, for emphasis.

“I’d like to see you try,” Qrow retorts. “But I don’t think you’ll have to worry much.”

Meanwhile, Clover crosses the airship to Winter as it moves. “Winter, I can definitely believe I’m saying this, but you might need to… chill out?”

Yang snorts as Winter turns her glare on Clover, who only smirks back. “I hate you all,” Winter sighs, turning back to the controls as the airship shoots off. Clover drops into the seat next to her, while everyone else sits in the back. At that terrifying moment, Qrow realizes that Clover and Winter might be friends.

Clover turns around and sends Qrow a smile so full of love that Qrow would probably fall over if he wasn’t already sitting. After a brief hesitation, he returns it.

He’s not worried about anything else in that moment, not when Clover’s smile is so bright. Maybe they still have to deal with so many other things, Winter being the worst of them. But at least they’re all here and alive.

_I guess that’s what counts, right?_

**Author's Note:**

> Winter's sword was named by Rhi (Soulstealer1987) so go read all of her stuff, it's better than mine
> 
> and this is late because I was working on art
> 
> so if you want art of that ending but like it was a meme, you'll find it here:  
> https://idiot-with-a-cat-pen.tumblr.com/post/613140704427982848/i-promise-that-ill-be-here-until-the-end-youd


End file.
